


【戈鹅】夜会

by sweetieeee



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21744727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetieeee/pseuds/sweetieeee
Summary: Gordon将Oswald带回GCPD来审问一桩谋杀案的相关线索，然后审讯室断电了。
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Jim Gordon
Kudos: 18





	【戈鹅】夜会

Gordon从来没有想过他和Oswald上床的可能性。好吧，或许在午夜时分的梦境之中出现过模糊的幻象，而做爱的地点，或许会在Oswald的酒吧里，或许会在Gordon那间廉价又拥挤的公寓里。

但是无论如何，他们之间的第一次都不应该出现在审讯室之中。

对于Oswald而言，GCPD和路边的餐厅没什么区别。从他曾经还是一个打伞小弟开始，他就经常时不时的会来这里走一圈，然后他总会被完好无损的放回去的。

因为哥谭需要他。而Gordon也承认这一点。即使他从来没有亲口讲过。

不过通常他都是会被关在哥谭警局大厅里的那个铁质栅栏围成的简易的监禁室之中。而不是此刻他身处的这间安静的审讯室，和Gordon面对面的坐在一起。

“告诉我，这些事是谁做的？”

Gordon将几张照片扔到桌子上，推给他。然后重新靠回了椅子上。Oswald盯着Gordon脖子上明显打得有些过于紧的领带，果不其然看到Gordon伸手拽了一下领口。

“看来你分手之后过得并不顺利？”Oswald露出了一个笑容。即使他的双手此刻被手铐禁锢在一起，即使他身处这审讯室之中没有半点自由，但是他依然是那副气定神闲的态度，甚至于有心情去关心Gordon的领带。

“你的领带打得太紧了。”Oswald用被禁锢的双手在自己的脖子上划了一下，“不会很难受吗？不如解下来吧。说真的，相比被手铐铐着，我更希望你用你的领带把我绑起来。”

Oswald说完之后自己似乎被自己逗笑了，他眨着眼睛专注的看着Gordon，“不考虑一下吗？Jim？”

Harvey 因为这句半真半假的玩笑愣了一秒。

Harvey 一直知道这两个人的关系非比寻常。虽然说他做出判断的原因说起来很搞笑，因为他完全凭借的是自己的直觉。毕竟他想不出还有什么别的原因能够让Oswald每每都对Gordon的事情有求必应了。

朋友？他和菲什穆尼也是朋友，她可从来没有无偿的帮过他。

至于所谓的Gordon欠Oswald的人情。Harvey 毫不怀疑那只是一些表面上看起来的公平交易，因为就连Oswald本人在收下这份人情的时候大概都没想着日后要去兑现它。

综上所述，这两个人一定有着别的方面的非比寻常的特殊关系。而此刻他们对于领带的讨论更像是无声的证明了Harvey 一直以来的直觉。

Harvey 转头看了一眼Gordon。他的搭档正抱着胳膊坐在椅子上皱着眉头直直的盯着Oswald，一言不发。

于是Harvey 伸手敲了敲桌面，做出了一副很凶狠的语气道，“跟这桩谋杀案相关的事情，你知道多少最好现在全部说出来。”

他和Gordon这么多年都是这么搭档的，一个唱红脸，一个唱白脸。而今天，他的恐吓来得比平时更加凶狠不少，一方面是他本就不喜欢这个Oswald，他背叛了菲什穆尼，而Harvey和菲什是朋友。

另一方面则是因为，这个男人总在有意无意的和Gordon搅在一起。Harvey 其实不反对Gordon交朋友，他本来就不是什么在意警察守则的人。他也曾经劝过Gordon要遵守一些哥谭独有的潜规则。但是那个朋友不该是Oswald。

即使Gordon似乎对这个男人从来都不在意，但是Harvey 总是有一种感觉，Gordon表现出来的，不一定就是真实的。

Oswald没有在意Harvey 的问话，他依然在眨着眼睛专注的看着Gordon。

Harvey 这次直接将Oswald按在了椅子的靠背上，他逼近他，在他耳边再一次吼道，“你知道些什么？全部说出来。”

“放开。”Oswald只是很平静的回答。

“放开他，Harvey 。”Gordon开口。他身子微微前倾，“你知道些什么？”

“大概让你们失望了，但是……我什么都不知道。”Oswald诚实的回答。

Harvey 因为Oswald的话皱了皱眉。他刚想说些什么，却看到审讯室的灯闪了几下，然后突然陷入了黑暗。不止是审讯室，整栋GCPD都陷入了黑暗。

“我去查看一下情况，你看好企鹅。”Harvey 跟Gordon说完之后便快速离开了审讯室。

“是你做的吗？”Gordon用了几秒钟时间让自己的眼睛适应了环境中的黑暗，然后他看向了Oswald那双在黑暗中也依然亮闪闪的眼睛。他微微的扬起下巴，“你想做什么？你的同伴会来这里带你出去吗？Butch？”

“Well，这是我做的。但是我不是为了离开。Butch也不会来。”

Oswald一边说着一边走到了Gordon面前。他的双手依然被手铐禁锢着，他向Gordon展示了一下自己手腕上银白色的金属光泽，“放轻松，Detective。我还在被你铐着呢。”

Gordon没有制止他，事实上他很好奇Oswald要做什么。而他在静等着这一切发生。

然后他看到那个小个子男人突然跪在了自己的腿间。他被禁锢着的双手落到了Gordon腰间的皮带上，正在用一种非常别扭又艰难的动作解着皮带上的金属扣。

Gordon的右手立刻按在了Oswald交叠在一起的双手上。

“这就是我想做的。”Oswald抬头看他，他额前的形状奇怪的刘海遮住了他一半的眼睛，他努力在黑暗中看清楚Gordon的表情，“不会被人发现的。我弄坏了GCPD全部的电力系统，包括备用系统。而他们要修好至少需要三十分钟的时间。”

“审讯室的门是自动落锁的。Jim，你应该比我清楚。这三十分钟里，不会任何人能来打扰我们。”

“所以，不会有任何人知道。”

他一根一根的掰开Gordon按在他手上的手指。

“承认吧。你想要的。”

/

黑暗就像是一个自欺欺人的谎言。明明在黑暗之中的一切都清清楚楚，但是当事人却偏偏一厢情愿的认为这是不为人知的秘密。

于是他们可以放下防备的把最真实的部分展示出来。

如果不是这场黑暗，Oswald不会有勇气把Gordon按到在椅子上。他不想被拒绝，所以他依赖黑暗，黑暗给了他胆量做他要做的事，黑暗也给了他借口不去让自己看清楚Gordon的眼神。

他会怎样看着自己？同样期待的吗，还是面无表情的？

他把Gordon的性器含在了口中。

Oswald不知道自己是什么时候喜欢Gordon的。或许是第一次见到他，在那条狭窄的后巷，他撑着一把伞出现在他面前，问他是否需要帮助。那时候他觉得这个人是不一样的。他和他见过的所有警察都是不一样的。

Jim Gordon，他是个真正的朋友。

于是后来，他回到哥谭之后第一件事就是去找Gordon。他信任他，全心全意的。他的朋友不多，Gordon排在前三名的位置。

再然后，Gordon的名次一天比一天更前一点。等他意识到的时候，已经到达一个远不止朋友的位置了。

所以，才发生了现在的一切。

事实上，他没想到Gordon这么快就半推半就的接受了。甚至于连一个像样的拒绝都没有，除了在最开始的时候按了一下他的手。

或许黑暗不止给了Oswald保护色，它也将同样的自欺欺人的保护给了Gordon。

去接受一些你的心吧。

他认真的舔舐着Gordon已经挺立起来的阴茎。该死的，他真的不擅长做这个。认真讲他前半辈子满脑子思考的都是该怎么活下去，该怎么才能爬到更高的位置。那些问题已经太复杂太困难了，几乎占据了他生命的全部以至于他完全没有空闲的时间分给情爱之事。

他知道自己现在的动作很生疏，但是随便吧。反正他又不可能突然喊个暂停先去苦苦训练一下。于是他便继续用生涩的技巧小心的取悦着口中的性器，随着他的舌尖无意中舔过对方的龟头之时，他听到了Gordon压抑的轻喘。

Gordon的嗓音是有些低沉的那种，他一直很喜欢听Gordon的声音。他喜欢听Gordon同自己讲话，亦或者对自己笑。虽然那种情况似乎很少发生。

他今天才听到Gordon最好听的声音。

夹杂着略显粗重的呼吸声，压抑的轻喘，听进耳朵里酥酥麻麻的。Oswald抬起头，就看到Gordon半靠在椅背上，微微咬着嘴唇，胸膛因为不断加快的呼吸而起伏。他正低头看着他。

黑暗从来都无法真正的掩饰住什么。

比如Gordon眼底的挣扎，和对情欲的渴望。

“Relax，Baby。”

他将口中的阴茎吐出来，然后伸出舌头细细的舔舐着柱身上的每一寸，时不时的会交换着吸吮等动作，无师自通的越来越熟练。

Gordon将手指插进了他的头发之中。Oswald的头发就像他这个人一样，细细软软的。他不知道是不是Oswald出门前涂了太多的发油的缘故，摸起来有些过度的光滑。

面前男人趴在他腿间吞吐他的阴茎的景象逐渐和某些午夜时分的梦境相重合。他一时之间有些恍然，分辨了一秒现在究竟是不是现实。

细细软软的。

Oswald之前确实给过他这样的感觉。或许是对方每次看到自己的时候都异常灿烂的笑容，或许是因为他对自己莫名其妙的信任和温柔，让他对他产生了这样的一种误解。

直到他第一次去找他帮忙。

一切都很顺利。他很开心自己在遇到问题的时候会想到他。他毫不犹豫的答应了自己。于是Gordon也很开心，他问他，“我欠你的该怎么还呢？”

他对他笑，“朋友就是互不相欠的。傻瓜。”

直到他的同事崩溃的让他保证他妻子和女儿的安全，他才意识到，曾经的细软外表，温柔瞬间都是假象。他早该知道的，Oswald能一步步走到今天这个位置，又怎么可能会是一个毫无手段的普通人。

他不喜欢Oswald的做事方式，但是他也无权说些什么。说到底不过是思维方式不同。Oswald是在黑帮之中一点点爬上去的，他每天接触的就是黑帮做事的那一套，所以他从来不会有自己的做法是错误的这种概念。他只是在帮Gordon的忙。

但是对于Gordon来说，他无法接受。

于是Gordon开始让自己开始一点点的远离他。开始让自己压抑住内心里那些刚刚产生还未来得及讲出口的爱意。

但是不知道是不是所有人生命中都会有这样一个存在。你抓不住他，可是你又离不开他。越想要远离对方的后果只会是越来越向着彼此靠近。

越来越被迫去看清楚自己内心里隐秘的渴望。

/

桌子上Gordon的手机突然响起了铃声。Harvey 的脸出现在了屏幕上。

Oswald显然被突然响起的铃声吓了一跳。他下意识的抬头看向了Gordon，然后看到Gordon直接挂掉了电话。一手按住自己的头，快速的反客为主在他口中来回戳刺着。几个快速的抽插之后，他抵在他喉口处射了出来。

审讯室的灯光就在那一刻亮了起来。

Gordon将迅速的将自己的拉链拉上，伸手从桌子上的抽纸里扯出来两张递到了Oswald嘴边，“吐出来。”

Oswald的眼睛还有点红，大概是因为身体本能的生理性反应。

他看了几秒Gordon的眼睛，然后又低头看了一眼Gordon放在自己嘴边的纸巾。喉结轻微的滚动了一下。将口中的精液尽数吞咽了下去。

Gordon握紧了手中的纸巾，团成一团扔进了一边的纸篓之中。

“其实我没想到会这么顺利。”Oswald笑了一下，他的声音现在还带着沙哑，“在我原本的剧本里，你会推开我。但是这不重要，总而言之，我向你展示了我的内心。然后我们之间就会变成我在追求你做我男朋友的关系。但是现在……”

他有点迷茫，“现在我们是什么关系？”

空气安静到了极致。

然后他听到Gordon说，“那就跳过追求的步骤吧。”

Oswald的剧本从一开始就是错的。因为Gordon不可能会推开他。即使没有黑暗的保护，他也很难能够真的去推开他。

他只是，做不到。

Oswald似乎一时之间没反应过来自己刚刚听到了些什么。直到审讯室的门被Harvey 推开，“Jim你为什么不接我的电话……”

室内的某种不同于空气清新剂的特殊气息和两个人之间暧昧的氛围以及墙边垃圾桶里放着的那几团纸巾。Harvey 十余年的警察经验让他立刻捕捉到了这个屋子里和自己离开之时的每一点不同。

“哦God。”他靠在了门框上，头痛的按了按自己的太阳穴，“别告诉我你们做了什么。”

“大概就是你想得那样。”Gordon回答。

Harvey 白了他一眼，“这里是审讯室。你们让我以后还怎么在这间屋子里审犯人？”

“I’m sorry。”Gordon无奈的耸了耸肩，“好吧，我只是没控制住。”

“算了随便吧。”Harvey 转身离开之前讲道，“我出去抽根烟。在我回来之前你最好把这小子给弄出去。随便你们要玩什么领带绑人的play，但是，远离审讯室，好吗？”

/

Gordon将Oswald带出GCPD的大门之后，转身将他按在了GCPD隔壁的小巷里。坚硬冰凉的墙壁紧紧地贴着Oswald的脊背，他毫不在意，“Hey，Jim。”

“不要再来警局找我。”

“ok。”Oswald毫不犹豫的同意了。他露出了一个有些狡黠的笑意，“但是偶尔失控一次，也挺刺激的不是吗？你不想在警局的话，下次你想在哪里我都陪你。比如，市长办公室？”

Gordon松开了他，轻声报出了一串地址。

“那是什么？”Oswald眨了眨眼睛，难以压抑自己声音之中的开心。他当然知道那是什么，他可以得到他想要得到的一切情报。但是他依然装作了第一次听到这个地方的样子。

“我的住址。”Gordon回答，他耸了耸肩，“Well，你上次去找我的那个地址是我前女友的房子。我们分手之后我已经搬出去了。这是我的新住址。一个很破旧的公寓。我最近一个人在那边住。”

“你强调一个人是某种暗示吗？”

“你觉得呢？”

“我会去的。”Oswald露出了一个灿烂的笑容，“我爱你，Jim。”

Gordon没有讲话，直到Oswald一扭一扭的身影消失在了街边。他闭上眼睛靠在墙上，轻声讲了一句，“Me too。”

————End。


End file.
